I Want to Save Your Life
by smallville624
Summary: Chloe saved Oliver Queen's life. Is it Oliver Queen's turn to save her? How is he going to do that? SPOILERS in Season 9 included! 2010
1. Chapter 1

I do not own. SPOILERS included!!!

Steven was Chloe's fiancee in the alternate-reality episode "Apocalypse" back in Season 7. In the spoilers, he is the Warrior Angel and a new love interest for Chloe. I don't really like the sound of that, so I'm going to write about how I would like it turn out. I love Chlollie!

* * *

"You saved my life, Chloe," Oliver said to himself over and over again. Chloe has been there for him the whole time when he was on the dark path. She was the one that saved him from the "myth". She was the one that made him realize that he still has the hero in him. She took control and believed in him. She was the one and only sidekick. She was there for him and she'll always be there for him.

These thoughts have been popping in his head ever since he saw Steven flirting with Chloe. Steven, the newest addition to the team, also known as Warrior Angel, was in fact trying to get a date with Chloe Sullivan. He has been in the team for two weeks now. He was constantly close to Chloe (about 1 or 2 feet close to her) and flirting with her. He was doing a good job of it too, hearing Chloe laughing; the kind that makes your stomach hurts. Oliver was not happy about it, but he didn't know why. He frowned as he continue to watch the both of them talk to each other.

* * *

"You are looking more and more beautiful every day," Steven said as he leaned over the kitchen counter as he watches Chloe make coffee.

"Are you saying I was ugly before and that every day my ugliness is wearing off?" Chloe ask as she poured coffee in her cup and took a sip. She smiled at him waiting for him to respond to her.

"You're so cute when twist my words around. Now, you know that you were never ugly," Steven replied as he came over and took a cup and poured coffee in his cup.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked as she raised her eyebrows. Chloe chuckled at the comments that Steven was giving her. He would go on and on making jokes.

* * *

Oliver didn't feel joy whenever Steven was around. Oliver didn't like the idea of Steven flirting with Chloe or making jokes to make her laugh. Oh gosh, Oliver does love the way Chloe laugh though. It sounded so beautiful and smile on her face that came along with the laugh was beautiful too. He was the one that wanted to do that.

"What do you say? Me, you, and a movie," Steven said as he took a step closer to Chloe. He gazed in Chloe's green eyes. Chloe couldn't stop smiling. He told jokes, he's handsome, and he was interested in Chloe. Wait, she didn't want to say" yes." She wanted to play "hard to get".

"I think we should keep this profession," replied Chloe still smiling as beautiful as ever.

"You know, I was thinking after our work- you know me saving people and you watching over. You could be watching over me by following me to the movies and sitting next to me would be watching over me, so that would be professional. After all, you are watchtower right?" Steven said as he watched Chloe's smile grew bigger.

"yes I am, but-"

"So it's settle: me, you, and a movie tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven," Steven said as he grabbed the keys and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe." Oliver's jaw clenched when he saw the kiss, but why?

How was Chloe was supposed to play "hard to get" if he wasn't going to let her? She was still smiling when Steven left the watchtower. Oliver walked over to Chloe.

"Chloe?" Oliver said. She wasn't listening to him. "Chloe? Earth to Chloe?"

"Oh, huh?" Chloe responded as she got back to reality. She looked up at Oliver.

"Oh uh, I needed you to do something for me, but I forgot what it was. I'll get back to you on that. So uh what's the deal with Steven?" asked Oliver wanting to know how Chloe feels about Steven. He needed to know.

"Nothing," replied Chloe. Oliver loosens up when he heard that and then she said added, "not yet, anyways". His began to frown again. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Then Clark came in.

"Chloe, remember when I told you Steven looked familiar?" Chloe nodded. Clark continued, "Well, I have met him before. When I was viewing what the world looked like if I wasn't born, you were married to him."

"What?" Chloe and Oliver said at the same time. The both of them had a surprise look on their face.

"Well, you weren't actually married to him yet, but you were engaged to him," Clark said as he walked over the couch and took a seat. Chloe and Oliver followed Clark and took a seat too.

"Me engaged with Steven?" Chloe asked.

"Yea," replied Clark.

"Was she happy?" Oliver asked. Both of Clark's and Chloe's face looked confused when Oliver said those words. "Was Chloe happy with Steven?"

"Yea, as far as I could tell. They were holding hands and had a really big smile on their faces. When I saw her, I couldn't be any happier," Clark replied as he looked at Chloe. She got up because she couldn't believe that she could be happy with Steven.

Oliver stood up and smiled and simply said, "good, Chloe deserves to be happy." Chloe looked at Oliver and her smile grew. She took a step closer to Oliver and wrapped her arms around Oliver.

"That's really sweet, Oliver. You know, you deserve to be happy too," Chloe said as her face was against his chest. Oliver returned her hug and put his chin on top of her head.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy," Oliver replied. Chloe's hair smelt good. This hug felt right. Wrapping his arms around Chloe felt right. He didn't want to let go.

"You can let go now, Oliver," Chloe said as her hands had stop clutching on to Oliver's body.

"Oh sorry," Oliver said sheepishly. He made a lame excuse and said, "I haven't had a hug in a long time."

"I thought you and those models been touchy lately," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Nope, they're not the right one for me," Oliver replied. Clark was staring at the computer screen. Chloe put her hand on Oliver's arm to comfort him.

"You'll find her one day," said Chloe. Suddenly, Chloe's phone began to ring. "I've got to get that." She went upstairs into another room. Oliver's eyes followed Chloe's movements.

"Can I ask you something?" Clark asked and interrupted Oliver.

"Yea, sure. Go ahead boy scout," Oliver replied.

"Do you have any feelings for Chloe?" Clark asked with a serious look on his face.

"I-" Oliver didn't know what to say. Was his anger supposed represent jealousy because he has developed feelings for Chloe and couldn't stand another guy to come and flirt with her?

"I can tell by the look on your face. Look, I want you to know that Chloe is special and I don't want anyone to hurt her. She's been through enough, but if you're serious about her. I want you to be fair to her and treat her right," Clark said as he put a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I…"

"I have to go. Lois is waiting at the planet," Clark said. "I'll see you later Chloe!" Chloe waved to Clark with one hand and the other with a phone holding against her ear. Oliver looked up at Chloe and could it be that he was falling for Chloe? No, he has already fallen for her.

* * *

what do you guys think? If anyone knows about how Warrior Angel's personality should be like, please tell me. I'm just guessing what he would be like.

Reviews, please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for reviewing my story. It really encouraged me to continue writing this. Oh and to answer about Steven. They didn't give him a name in season 7, but in the spoilers they gave the name. I thought this chapter should be about Chlollie and their relationship right now, but I promise we'll get to the good stuff for teens later. Please tell me what you think. Here it goes.

* * *

"It's late, sidekick. Whatever you are doing can wait tomorrow. You need to sleep," Oliver said as he stood behind her watching the computer screen.

"Almost done… just give me a few more minutes…" She said as she typed. "If I want a day off tomorrow, I have to finish this," Chloe said as she typed and read the computer screen.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" asked Oliver with a curious look on his face. Chloe never goes anywhere, unless it was the coffee shop. She's always been at the watchtower. Whenever he needed her, he knew where to find her.

"I was thinking to take Steven's offer on that date. I haven't been out lately," Chloe said. Oliver had a hurt look on his face. Of course, she's been with him the whole time, how was she suppose to go out? She was always doing work for him.

"So you really like this guy?" Oliver asked.

"What's up with questions?" Chloe asked as she met eyes with Oliver. "I promise, I will go to bed in ten minutes, okay Dad?"

"You didn't answer my question," Oliver said as he rolled Chloe's chair to meet his face.

"I don't know. I'm… not sure, if anything is going to happen. When I heard Clark said I was engaged to him, I don't know…He's handsome and charming, interested in me. Maybe there might be a Chloe and Steven or a Steven and Chloe."

"You barely know him," Oliver pointed out. In his mind, there has always been a Chloe and Oliver or a Oliver and Chloe or watchtower and arrow or green arrow and sidekick.

"Oliver, if I don't go out and see what see what is out there. I'll miss my chance to really get out there and find the romance I was looking for. I just can't sit here and wait for someone to swoop me off my feet and bam we're in love," Chloe replied as she got up from her chair and walked to the kitchen. He followed her in the kitchen.

"Chloe…I'm sorry that I put you into this. I never wanted to occupy all of your time," Oliver replied. He realized she sacrificed her social life for the justice league.

"Don't apologize, if I had to choose this over going out. I would do it in a heartbeat. You know that I will always be here when you need me or when the league needs me," Chloe said smiling as she pours coffee in her cup. There was only enough coffee for one. Oliver gave her smile because she's so modest. Chloe had just set down a cup of coffee on the table and headed to the refrigerator. By the time she came back... "Hey!"

"What? I got thirsty," Oliver said as he took the last sip of her coffee and placed the cup in the sink.

"That was my coffee! I went to the fridge to get whip cream and I come back and my coffee's all gone," Chloe turned around, letting her back to face him. It was a sign to let Oliver know that she's mad at him.

"Oh come on, it was just coffee. Besides, weren't you heading to bed? How is caffeine supposed to help you get some sleep?" Oliver tried to reason himself. Chloe turned around and just stared at him. Her eyes narrowed at him. It was a look that he couldn't resist to smirk.

"You know that no matter how many cups of coffee I get, it'll never keep me up and it wasn't "just coffee". It was MY coffee," Chloe explained.

"I'm sorry. But hey, I'll make it up! How about we go out and get coffee sometime tomorrow? I know this great coffee place that has the best mocha almond with whip crème coffee," Oliver said placing both of his hands around Chloe arms. One on each side assuring her that he is truly sorry.

"Is it good?" Chloe asked quietly looking up at him.

"It is to die for," Oliver assured Chloe.

"It better be Queen, or else…" Chloe replied with a witty look on her face. Her green eyes staring in his brown eyes.

"I know that look. That's the look you gave me…Now look Chloe, let's be reasonable. It was just a cup of coffee and I'm planning to take you to one of the most expensive coffee shop in town that serves the best," Oliver said.

"I'll take your word for it," Chloe said.

"Good, the last thing I need is to play another game of yours," Oliver said chuckling and soon Chloe chuckled with him. Then a phone interrupted them. "Hello? Yes… I'll be right there." Oliver motioned to Chloe.

"Duty calls," Chloe said understandingly. The both of them walked to the front door and Chloe opened the door, so Oliver could leave.

"Alright, okay. Bye," Oliver said to the phone. He put his phone back into his pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Chloe." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight Oliver," Chloe said with a hand on the door .ready to close the door, but then Oliver took a step closer to Chloe and placed his arms around her giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Chloe. For everything, I wouldn't make it this far without you. Get some sleep," Oliver whispered in her ears.

Chloe returned his hug and said, "I will-" She was distracted from finishing her sentence because Oliver kissed her on the cheek. He's never done that to her. He walked off and Chloe closed the door. Did Oliver just kissed her? Well, yeah he did, but it was probably nothing. It's just a peck on the cheek. He's probably done it to many girls. Just a friendly kiss.

* * *

_The next morning_

Chloe woke up and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, blow dry her hair, brushed her hair, and on and on. She thought 'hmm… something smells good', so she headed downstairs. Someone is definitely in her kitchen with food.

"If I known better, I should really add more locks to my door," Chloe said as she stood against the wall watching the man in shock hearing her voice. The tall man turned around and put his hand to his heart trying to calm it down.

"Chloe, you almost gave me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that," said Oliver as he picked up a spatula. "What good would that be? You wouldn't get any of this good food that I'm making,"

"I thought you would get used to the idea of being sneaky, since you snuck in my watchtower," She emphasized 'snuck' when she said it. Chloe replied as she walked closer to Oliver. Oliver stopped her movement. He stopped her from seeing what he was cooking. "Good food huh?"

"Go sit at the table and I'll bring the good food out," Oliver said as he shoo her out of the kitchen.

"So why all of a sudden are you cooking breakfast here?" Chloe asked from the other room.

"Well, I felt really bad last night. I figured I make it up to you with this good food I'm making!" Oliver shouted loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"You know, you still owe me my cup of coffee. You can't exchange coffee for breakfast!" Chloe shouted from the other room.

"I know, take this as an extra. A 'I'm very sorry' apology," Oliver said as he carried two plates in his hands and out of the kitchen. He placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Chloe. Chloe's eyes widen and she looked at Oliver who placed another plate of blueberry pancakes across from her. He set it down and sat across from her.

"I love blueberry pancakes…hm…" Chloe said.

"I know," Oliver said as he stared at Chloe who was looking at her food and not eating it yet. "Go ahead, take a bite." Chloe took the maple syrup and poured it on top of the pancakes. She took a fork and took a bite of it. "What do you think? This was my mom's recipe for the pancakes."

She chewed her food and swallowed it and said, "What do I think? I think we should go open up a restaurant and serve this. This taste delicious!"

"Oh really? I told you it is good food," Oliver said with confidence in his voice as he began to eat his food.

"We should open a restaurant and call it 'Chloe's' or 'café Chloe'. I can see it already," Chloe said with her hand gestures.

"Slow down, sidekick. I'm the one that made this food, so it should be called 'Queen's' or 'Café Queen' and it's also my mom's recipe," Oliver said.

"First off, you might have made the food, but who did you make it for? That's right, me. Second, since you made it for me, that means I inspired you to cook this good food. So really, it should be called 'Chloe's'." They couldn't stop smiling, while they ate their breakfast. They talked on and on about anything. There would be a few laughs and giant grins. This felt right. Just the two of them. After a while, Oliver's phone rang and interrupted they're time.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'll drop by later and see you," Oliver said as he got up from the chair.

"You can come here if you like, but you won't find me here," Chloe replied as they both walked to the door.

"Why?" Oliver asked as he stopped at the door and looked at Chloe.

"Remember? My date with Steven," Chloe reminded him. "I don't know about this. I mean, I haven't been on a date since…it's been a long time. I don't know if I can do this." Chloe had a worry look on her face. She was looking at the ground. Chloe looks so frustrated and cute at the same time.

Come on Oliver! You can say it. She's always been supportive with you, so just tell her what she needs to hear. Be her friend. Oliver took one of his hands and gently lifted Chloe's chin up, so her eyes could meet his. "Chloe, you're going to do fine- no, great on this date. He'll be the luckiest guy to go out on a date with you. Heck, he's lucky to be seen with you." Oliver smiled and was trying to be optimistic about this. As much as he didn't want to, he had to. He had to be the supportive best friend.

"You always know what to say huh? Do you rehearse these lines?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm telling you the truth," Oliver said looking into her eyes. He took a step closer to Chloe and kissed her on her forehead. "You're going to great. Okay, well I really got to go. Bye Chloe."

"Bye Oliver," Chloe replied smiling at him. On Oliver's way out, Steven headed toward the watchtower.

"Hey, you take care of Chloe," Oliver said and waved to Steven.

"I will," Steven assured Oliver as he rang the door bell.

Chloe opened the door and said, "You're here early?"

"It's nice to see you too, Chloe. So you are eager to go out on this date with me," Steven said as he walked in with a smile on his face.

"I thought this was work related, not a date," Chloe pointed out.

"Oh come on' Chloe. It's a date and you know it. Besides, I thought I would surprise you and come early to spend the whole day as our date, since you're off the clock and I'm not doing anything," Steven said.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asked curiously as they walked to the couch and took a seat.

* * *

What are they going to do? Any suggestions?

So what did you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver arrived at his office. He was just sitting in his chair leaned back with a pen in his hand. Click, click, click. He would click his pen constantly. He was thinking about all those time with Chloe. From the very first time he met her to when she saved Clark and Bart to the very first time she became a member of the justice league.

* * *

He was talking to Clark about helping him in Metropolis. Then he heard a voice. A small, petite blond walked in.

"Clark! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you have company," Chloe said looking surprise to find Oliver at the barn.

"Chloe, Oliver Queen," Clark said as he smiled at Chloe.

"Oh Hi! I feel like I know you already. Lois talks about you all the time," Chloe said smiling at Oliver as she walked closer to both men.

"I'm actually...Well look, I'm uh looking forward to reading your article on Dark Thursday," Oliver said.

Chloe gave him and Clark a confusing look. It was cute, he thought, how she looked at Clark, tilting her head, with the looked that said 'what is he talking about?' She was trying to hide it with that beautiful smile of hers.

"I hoped my satellite images helped," Oliver said to answer her confuse look.

"Yea, yea," Chloe said with a beautiful smile on her face. It made Oliver smiled big too. He couldn't help how beautiful Chloe looked the first time he saw her.

"It's good to meet you," Oliver said and gave her his charming smile at her. It was really good to meet her. He's glad that he met her. Without her, he would still be a mess right now.

* * *

"Well almost everything, I did have to figure out that green leather fetish of yours on my lonesome," Chloe said as she walked in the elevator. She busted him by herself. He didn't know what to say because she's a reporter and could expose him. What could he say?

"Don't worry I won't say anything," Chloe said as if she was reading his mind. That was when he realized that he could trust Chloe. That was the first time she helped the league. She was the one that save both Clark and Bart from the 33.1 facility. They couldn't done it without her.

* * *

"Ready?" Oliver asked as he got in the ISIS foundation.

"Ready as you are," Chloe said as the both of them walked towards the computer room.

"Chloe, this will mean leaving your old life being a reporter behind. You sure you want to say goodbye to that forever?" Oliver asked.

....

"Well, I'll save you the heel blisters. You already know what you want. We all do. We just don't listen," Chloe said as she handed Oliver an ear piece.

Oliver took it from her and said, "And you're sure this is what you want?"

Chloe nodded and said, "This is where I belong."

"Aquaman online."

"Canery online."

"Cyborg online."

"Impusle online."

"Arrow online," Oliver said as he looked at Chloe. He couldn't believe that she was finally joining the league.

Chloe put on her ear piece and said, "Watchtower is officially online. Let's get to work."

Man did Chloe sound like a badass saying those words.

* * *

Now, she's going to be with Steven. A guy she just met for two weeks. A guy that in the alternate world she's supposed to be married to. Well, engaged to. Oliver couldn't make a move on her. How could he be so stupid and just run back to Lois and tell her that he still loves her right after Chloe saved him? What was he thinking? Lois didn't save his life, Chloe did. Chloe was always there and will always have open arms to heroes. She's supportive and accepts the heroes. Now, she's going to be with Steven. She won't be all his anymore. He's going to have to share _his_ Chloe with Steven. No, she won't even be _his_ Chloe anymore.

"I don't expect him to know me like you do. The places that I sunk to, the depths you must have had to go to bring me back," Oliver said. He had this thought all day ever since morning. Chloe has known better than anyone and even himself. It's true that's she seen everything that Oliver had been through. She went through a hell of a lot just to bring him back. The stunts she had to pull off. Then he held her hand. It felt right. Having her warm soft hand in his. "Thank you, Chloe." They smiled at each other because it felt right and Chloe made him open his eyes.  
Then he heard a swoosh.

"You really gonna let her go?" Clark asked as he was already settling in the chair.

"Let who go?" asked Oliver with a confuse look on his face. He thought 'did I fire someone?'

"You're really going to let Chloe go out on that date with Steven?" Clark asked with disappointment in his tone.

"She's a big girl, Clark. She can do what she wants. I can't stop her and she definitely doesn't need my permission to go," Oliver replied.

"Oliver, you know what I'm talking about," Clark said.

"I want Chloe to be happy. And if she's happy, then I'm happy. If I know that Chloe's happy with Steven, then I'm willing to let her go," Oliver said.

"I need to tell you something. I didn't say this before because I didn't want Chloe to know," Clark said in a serious tone.

"Spit it out, Boy scout."

"When, I went in Lois mind and saw the future... Chloe dies. She died. She wasn't the same person that we both knew."

"What do you mean? Chloe can't die. She's the strongest, most intelligent woman I know."

"Chloe became a cold, heartless, woman. She killed people and she wasn't the same anymore. She got married to Steven. Then he left her after Zod had taken over the world. It broke her heart, but no one sees it because she no longer had any feelings. It was so bad that she wasn't talking to me anymore and that we weren't friends anymore. Oliver, she died in the future and I wasn't there to stop it."

"No, Chloe can't die," Oliver said as he shook his head. He was in denial. "I won't let that happen."

"I know. You were still there for her. You were still by her side. And when Lois left to get the ring, you were still there beside her even when she died." Clark looked Oliver in the eye and he paused and then continued. "Oliver, when I thought I told you to take care of her and when I told you that she is special, it's a hint that you should go after Chloe," Clark said.

"There are some things that I want, but I can't have," Oliver replied.

"I came here to tell you that do you really think Steven can make her happy? I know you Oliver. Chloe said I shouldn't have to put my love life aside to save the people. Don't you think that she wants you to go after what you want?" Clark asked Oliver looking him straight in the eye. "You can do the same as me. Oliver, just think about it. If you don't get her now, then you're never going to get her."

"It's not that simple boy scout."

"Yes, it is. Don't deny it."

"She's done so much for me and I don't want to hurt her."

"You're not going to hurt her, Oliver. Because you and I both know that will never happen. She's done so much for all of us. I don't to watch her make the biggest mistake of her life."

"And what would that be?"

"They're not right together in this universe. They may be in the alternate universe, but not in this one. In the alternate universe, Chloe Sullivan is a reporter. In this one, she's watchtower. They are two completely different people." Clark paused and hunch over his back to gather his thoughts. "I'm saying that if you let Chloe go on this date with Steven- you are giving up on Chloe. She's not meeting anyone new anytime soon. She'll probably assume that Steven is one that she is meant to be with, and then he's going to leave her. Then that future that Lois was in is going to happen and Chloe's going to die. Do something about it. You would save her life."

Oliver was just thinking about what Clark just said. He's right; they are in a different universe. Chloe could be happy with him. After he realized what Clark just told him, he got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the building. He was so lost in his thoughts and just worrying about where Chloe would be and how he could find her.

After Oliver left, Clark smiled because he did something good for both friends of his. Although Steven will not benefit. He's young and he goes out a lot. He'll meet someone new.

* * *

Oliver drove his car speeding down the streets. He went directly to watchtower hoping to catch Chloe in time before she goes on that date with Steven. He parked his car and ran to the front door. He got the key that Chloe gave him and opened the door. As soon as he walked in he says, "Chloe, we need to talk." Oliver was looking down to gather his thoughts. This is it. He's finally going to tell Chloe how he felt about her. He was going to proclaim his love for her.

"Chloe's not here, Bossman" a familiar voice shouted out. Oliver looked up to find a boy in a red hoodie on Chloe's computer.

"Bart, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he got closer to see what Bart was up to.

"Shhhh...," Bart replied as he stared at the computer screen.

"You shouldn't be drinking too much coffee," Steven said as Chloe took a sip of coffee.

"Really? You're really suggesting that I shouldn't be drinking coffee?" Chloe asked as she leaned in on the table sitting across from Steven. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. I just can't understand how you can drink all that coffee," Steven replied.

"You're spying on Chloe?" Oliver asked Bart.

"Yes, I am. I just can't believe that Chloelicious is going out with Steven. She barely knows him and yet she's known me for years. I've asked her out and every time I get turned down. He just comes in and gets her. I want to know what he has that I don't," Bart replied trying to give a good explanation to why he is spying on Chloe.

"First off, Chloe wants a man not a boy," Victor says as he came from the kitchen with sodas in his hands.

"Secondly, Chloe's just trying to get out. Think of it like hanging out with a friend," AC said with popcorn in his hands.

"Hey! I am a man. She just hasn't notice me yet," Bart said.

"So what's up with the popcorn and drink?" Oliver asked as he stared at the three of them watching Chloe and Steven on the computer screen.

"It's so funny. This guy barely knows Chloe, so she's been giving him the long speech about how seriously she takes her coffee," AC said as he ate the popcorn.

"This is better than watching TV," Victor said.

"How long have they been at this?" Oliver asked as he watches both Steven and Chloe argue on the screen.

"About twenty minutes ago. I don't see what Chloelicious sees in him. They're not right for each other," Bart said.

"She's not having a good time. Although, she does like giving Steven a hard time and that's the best part," Victor said. Oliver smiled because she always gave the team a hard time. The team may not like it, but Oliver always loved it.

"Where are they?"Oliver felt better because he could actually save her from the date.

"Two blocks down," AC said.

"Wait, why do you care?" Bart asked looking at Oliver.

"Took you long enough," Victor said as he got up from his chair and went to AC. He raised out his hand toward AC.

"Here," AC muttered as he pulled out twenty dollars and handed it to Victor.

"Wait, what's going on?" Bart said as he got up from the chair. Oliver and Bart both looked at Victor and AC confused.

"Well, I bet that Oliver was going to interrupt Chloe's date and tell her that he loved her and AC bet that Oliver would wait after the date," Victor explained.

"You knew all along?" Oliver asked.

"Oh come on man, you're eyes have been following her every move and those smiles and that charming look that you give her," AC said with a grin on his face.

"It was only a matter of time you were going to tell her that you loved her," Victor added.

"You guys knew all along and you didn't tell me?" Bart asked. He let out a sigh. The room got silent as they watched the young man pace back and forth. "Well, if it's bossman that is going out with Chloe, then I'm okay with it because I rather have bossman go out with Chloe than Steven."

"Thanks for giving me permission?" Oliver said. He smiled because he could really see Chloe and him together.

"Go get her boss." AC said. Oliver headed for the door and when he turned the door knob to open it, he turned around and look at the three guys.

"I wouldn't be watching anymore because if Chloe found out..." Oliver said.

"Don't worry, we'll turn off everything and erase it. She'll never know we were watching," Victor replied. Oliver smiled and got out of watchtower. He got in his car and drove to the coffee shop two blocks away. He parked his car out in the front and walked in. He saw Chloe in the back with Steven across from her. He headed for the table. Then he heard Chloe's voice lecturing Steven about coffee from five tables away. Then three, two, one.

"Chloe, can't we just forget about the comment I said earlier and have a good time now. We already miss our movie," Steven said as he took her hands in his.

"No, because I'm not done. Coffee is actually very good for people because-"

*AHEM* Oliver coughed out as he was standing behind Chloe's chair. Chloe took her hands away from Steven and got up.

"Is there something wrong?" Chloe asked with a worried look on her face.

"We need to talk," Oliver said as he dragged Chloe's arm. He dragged her outside the coffee shop. Chloe was following right behind him. He turned around and looked into Chloe's eyes. Her beautiful green eyes were staring back into his brown eyes. He took a strand of Chloe's hair and put it behind her ears. How was he going to tell her?

"Oliver, what's going-"

He pulled her up against him making her breast against his chest. His lips crushed against hers. It was the most urgent kiss they've had. Then it turned to a passionate kiss. Chloe's hands reached for Oliver's hair to grip it. Then, her hands pushed Oliver's chest to get some space. She needed air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chloe said grasping for air. "Oliver, you can't be going around and kissing girls." Chloe was shocked. The most eligible bachelorette had just kissed her. Oliver, her boss, had just kissed her.

"I'm only kissing you." Oliver said as he stepped closer to Chloe. "Chloe, I love you. I have always loved you and I should have told you earlier. But I'm here now and I love you."

"Oliver..."

"Chloe," Oliver said as he took both of her hands in his and raised it against his chest. "I want to be with you. I want to be the one that makes you happy."

"Oliver, what's going on? Are you okay?" Chloe asked confused as she took her hand away from Oliver's hands.

"I want to save your life, Chloe. I'm saying that I want there to be a Oliver and Chloe or a Chloe and Oliver."

"What do you mean save my life?" Chloe asked confused with her head tilted.

"I want to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life which is not going out on a date with me." Oliver said with a serious look on his face.

"That's how you're going to save my life by going on a date with me?" Chloe asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I want you to go on a date with me. Just give us a chance, Chloe." Oliver said as he took Chloe's hand in his.

"Oliver... What took you so long?" Chloe smiled and looked up at him.

"I had to realize that I didn't like any men near you. I didn't like anyone to flirt with you. It took my whole working day to realize that you were on my mind. It took me a while just to have the courage to ask you out. You are the woman that I want to be with. I love you, Chloe" Oliver said as he smiled to Chloe.

Chloe took her hands from Oliver, but this time she wrapped it around Oliver. Her face was buried in his chest and his chin was on top of her head.

"Oliver?" Chloe mumbled.

"Hm?" Oliver replied.

"I love you too." Chloe mumbled and then she looked in Oliver's eyes again. He bent down and kissed her. He pulled away but she pulled his head down deepening the kiss. They both pulled away and they walked away the cafe. Then five minutes passed by, still smiling at each other with hand in hand, until they realized she left Steven without an explanation.

"Oh my gosh, we left Steven there. We didn't tell him," Chloe said as she stopped walking.

"Relax, sidekick. I've gotten it taken care of. I had my people to tell him that you were in a relationship already," Oliver said.

"You've gotten it all planned out already, didn't you?" Chloe asked as she smiled. Oliver answered her with a kiss on her lips.

"I knew that there is going to be a Oliver and Chloe, so I didn't want anything to ruin the moment." Oliver said. Chloe chuckled and they continued to smile and hold hands.

"You know, you still owe me coffee," Chloe said while they were both walking.

"A kiss won't replace it?" Oliver said as he stopped walking and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Nope, maybe this will, " Chloe said as she reached up to Oliver and Oliver understood her and bent down to kiss her with his lips on hers. They continued to walk all the way to watchtower. Chloe got the key from her purse and opened the door. She found three young men laughing at the computer screen. They were laughing so hard that they didn't even hear the door opened or the fact that Chloe was right behind them watching the computer screen. They were watching Chloe lecturing Steven about coffee. They were replaying it over and over. By the third time, Chloe interrupted them.

"You guys are so in trouble," Chloe said in a serious tone. The three young men jump to hear her voice and immediately turned off the computer screen and faced Chloe.

"Chloe, we could explain," Victor said. "It was all Bart's idea." Victor pointed at Bart.

"Hey, those two made a bet about you," Bart said pointing at Victor and AC.

"No, Victor decided to make the bet," AC said. Then he mumble, "I just went along with it."

Chloe folded her arms against her chest and gave them a witty look.

"Oh no, not that look." Bart said shaking his head. "Come on' Chloelicious."

"That's not fair Chloe. I don't want to play another game." Victor said with a terrified look on his face.

"Games? Oh no. Especially Chloe's game," AC said.

"I told you guys to stop," Oliver said shaking his head.

"You knew about this?" Chloe asked Oliver as she began to give him the witty look.

"Look, babe. I told them to stop," Oliver tried to explained to Chloe.

"Oh no... we are all going to play some fun games, really fun games," Chloe smirked.


End file.
